


Beginnings

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Clow-ou's death, Touya becomes the king of Clow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ April 1, 2008.

“I thought I’d find you here,” Yukito said softly, poking his head cautiously between the drawn drapes, looking at the dark-haired boy across the way, at the other end of the balcony. He hesitated for half a second before adding, “Your majesty.”  
  
“Don’t call me that,” Touya said, but even that sounded resigned. He was looking out towards the ruins, marring the otherwise faultless horizon.  
  
Yukito pulled back the dark blue curtains and stepped out onto the balcony.  
  
Touya didn’t move; his hands gripped the railing until his knuckles turned white.  
  
“I’m the king now,” he said, as if only just then realizing. But he must have been thinking about it for hours, if the tension in his shoulders was any indication. He laughed mirthlessly and Yukito almost wanted to flinch. “Me. King.”  
  
“Your majesty…” Yukito began, but obviously the newly appointed king had more to say.  
  
“I mean… I knew I’d become king someday. But I never thought it’d be so sudden,” Touya said quietly and lifted a hand to his forehead to press back his bangs. He tilted his head back and stared up at the sky. The sun was low in the distance, hugging the horizon, and he blinked up at the darkening sky. He sighed. “Is Sakura still upset?”  
  
“Syaoran-kun is with her now,” Yukito said lightly. He swallowed thickly and he tasted the sand that always hung in the air in Clow. “She’ll be okay. It’ll be okay.”  
  
Touya breathed silently for a moment, his eyes glaring at the sinking sun. “I’m the king now. They’re going to do that stupid inauguration ceremony, too.”  
  
“I’m sure everything will be alright,” Yukito assured. He took a step forward, lifting one hand. “Your majesty—”  
  
“If you call me that one more time, Yuki…” Touya warned, but his voice lacked any malice or conviction. And even if he wasn’t laden with the grief of losing his father, he would never threaten Yukito.  
  
The high priest stepped forward and touched the new king’s shoulder softly. He saw Touya tense up ever so slightly before relaxing.  
  
“Your ma—Touya,” he corrected when the king turned to give him a look out of the corner of his eye, “You’ll be a good king. You’re prepared for it and you’ll be a fair ruler.”  
  
“I won’t be like him.”  
  
“You’ll be your own ruler,” Yukito said quietly, stepping forward one last step so that he stood side by side with Touya. He looked over the lands that now belonged to the young man beside him. “You don’t have the capacity to be a cruel ruler.”  
  
Touya sighed again and his lips twitched in just a way that threatened a smile. Yukito kept his hand on his shoulder, smiling up at him. They stood in silence, long after the sun kissed the distant sands, long after their shadows had danced across the balcony until they skirted past the curtains rustling in the doorway, and long after a little princess had dried her last tear on her best friend’s tunic.  
  
Somehow over the course of their silent ponderings, Yukito’s hand had migrated to the center of the king’s back, a slight presence there. The fingers curled, gripping the heavy fabric of his black robes. Touya shifted just the slightest bit, a rustling of fabric and a small sigh. Yukito looked up at him again, a benign smile painting his lips.  
  
“I have faith in you.”  
  
“You would,” Touya said, and sounded just the slightest bit sheepish.  
  
Yukito began to pull his hand away, laughing. The king moved swiftly, reaching out his hand and gripping his quickly. A thumb brushed over his knuckles as he tugged the boy closer until they were standing close enough to swap breath. Yukito blinked in surprise, struck dumb by the sudden move.  
  
“Your majesty—”  
  
“What did I tell you about saying that?” the taller one groused, looking miffed.  
  
“…Touya,” Yukito corrected, his voice little more than a whisper.  
  
He was about to say more when Touya shifted again and his hand pressed against the king’s chest for half a second before Touya dropped his hand. They stood, face to face, and Yukito almost forgot to jerk his hand away from where a steady heart was beating.  
  
“Will you be okay?” Yukito managed to say once he could bring his hand back to his own side. He made to take a step backwards, to put some space between the two of them, but Touya’s eyes were inquisitive and powerful, binding him to the spot where he stood.  
  
“Yeah,” Touya breathed and Yukito isn’t sure whether he should believe him or not. Touya lifted a hand and his fingers brush over Yukito’s cheek. And when he smiled, the dark night seemed a bit brighter. “Yeah. I will be.”  
  
Yukito raised his hand and touched the back of the hand against his cheek. It was warm and there. And it anchored him to this world as his eyes fell shut. A thumb brushed over his cheekbone and even though he knew this is improper, even though he knew that Touya was the _king_ now and some conduct would be necessary… he didn’t care. He sank into that touch, tipping his head to the side until his hair spilled out from behind his ear and over Touya’s fingertips.  
  
“I’m glad, To-ya,” he whispered.


End file.
